Even In The Darkest Of Times
by olnswt
Summary: One-shot, girl-in-the-glade, no pairings, before Thomas/Theresa Something bad happens in the maze to Marie, and in dealing with it, she finds a friend


**Ok so this is just a little one-shot I had that I just wanted to post, so enjoy!**

My worn boots hit the stone at a rapid pace. I can hear the horrible moans coming from the Griever.

"Minho! Someone! ANYONE!" I screamed as loud as I could. I continued to run, fueled at this point by only terror.

I heard the sound of feet up ahead, but moving slower than me. All of a sudden, I felt big hands grab the back of my shirt and pull me into the ivy that coats the walls. It was Minho.

"Shhh," he looked at me frantically, "We have to get past it, the doors close in two hours"

I could see that the sun was nearing the top of the walls of the maze.

"Ok, but how? Grievers are shucking fast!"

"We'll just have to distract it." He picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could down the passage. The Griever followed the noise.

"That's our cue to go, now c'mon," Minho darts out of our hiding place, and turns right- away from the nightmare that could've killed us. I took one last look at the Griever. Its slimy body was shuffling across the maze floor, presumably sniffing for Minho and I. I took off after my friend.

The two of us stepped inside the Glade right as the grinding noise started, indicating the doors were shutting for the night.

"Marie, that was the fastest I've ever seen you run! Let's go she-shank!" Minho laughed before flopping on the ground.

"Aww shut up, you know I'm good," I reached over and messed with his hair.

"You two shanks are lucky you even made it out alive tonight, what took you so bloody long?" I could hear the worry laced under the annoyance in Newt's voice.

"It was a Griever Newt, it didn't hurt me or him, but it definitely scared the hell outta us, ok? Now, I'm gonna change outta this filth, and I'll see you two klunkheads at dinner." I jogged over to the Homestead, expecting a little down time. Then Alby showed up.

"I heard you were later than usual today. Why?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now Alby, there's no need to be so serious, I'm exhausted and you need to lighten up!" I poked his chest and tried for a laugh, but it came out more like a strained cough.

"Marie, you should know by now that we are in this together, so please just tell me what happened- then you can go and rest, alright?" Alby gave me a sympathetic smile and gestured for me to start talking.

"The start of the day was pretty normal, routine run for Minho and me, then we got septerated, and I saw a Griever. It came straight for me, so I ran like hell, and shouted for someone to help me. Then Minho grabbed me, and we distracted the thing and ran." I took a deep breath, "Nothing life-threatening or super dangerous. Can I go put on a clean shirt now?"

Alby scanned me one last time.

"So you sure neither of you got stung?" He scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned.

"Positive. I'll see you at dinner, ok Alby?" He shrugged and headed to the kitchen.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Finally, I ambled my way up the stairs, and peeled off my shirt, letting out a hiss as the fabric pulled at a long cut down the side of my ribs. I had almost forgotten that this morning, a jagged part of the maze wall had sliced my side. I took off my boots and pants and collapsed in my hammock.

Right as I had peace and quiet, I heard murmurs just beyond the sheet that covered my side of the room. Then, the shadow of a boy moved towards me.

"So who's the peeping-shank trying to see some girl parts?" I said a bit louder than necessary.

"It's just me Marie, and please tell me you're decent," Newt called out with his hands placed firmly over his eyes. I put on a loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts and stood up.

"All good, you can open your eyes now," I said straightening legs and hearing the _pop_ they made. I winced.

"You all good?" he must have seen me grimace.

"Yeah, just a bit off 'cause of the Griever- I could've been dead meat by now." Newt then did something unexpected. He put his arms around me, and my pressed face to his chest. He smelled like clover and soil, and a hint of soot. It wasn't unpleasant.

"Now she-shank, don't expect this kind of treatment again, you just seemed distressed, and you're my friend- so don't feel scared to come to me, if you, you know, feel scared," he broke away from the hug and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yessir, I won't let hugs happen, sir!" I giggled, and shoved him playfully.

"That's no way to treat one of your leaders, you bloody girly shank! Let's go see what Frypan has up for grabs tonight, I'm hungry," Newt replied with a smile. We walked toward the door, and exchanged one last smile. Now I knew for sure that newt was my friend.


End file.
